Pelangi Dimatamu (HunHan)
by SehunieHunHAN
Summary: Hanya dengan berhadapan dengan Luhan, mampu membuat seorang Oh Sehun si namja cool dan cerdas itu terlihat malu-malu bahkan kehilangan kata-katanya. *Summary apaan ini :3* udah langsung baca aja yak kekeke..


HUNHAN

.

.

HAI-HAI ANYYEONG.. SAYA KEMBALI LAGI NIH *gak ada yg nanya* kkkk~

tetep HunHan dong yes, entah ini saya terinspirasi krn teman" nyanyi lagu ini dikelas..

Dan Jadilah EPEP TERGAJE ini :D

Maap Kalo jelek :3

.

HUNHAN (Main Pairing)

gak ada cast lain kecuali suara" gaib *waks*

Typo's, YAOI, BoyxBoy

.

HAPPY READ

.

.

* * *

- HUNHAN n,n -

Terdengar helaan nafas dari sebuah bangku yang terletak ditepi taman. Disana ada dua namja yang sedari tadi hanya saling diam. Hampir setengah jam mereka terus seperti itu.

"huh.. Sehun, sebenarnya ada apa?" akhirnya namja yang sedari tadi menghela nafas membuka suaranya

"eh?" namja tampan yang duduk disampingnya sepertinya terkejut. Luhan menghela nafasnya lagi, selalu seperti ini.

Namja mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya, kedua tangannya menangkup dagunya sendiri dan ia menatap pemandangan sore hari didepannya dengan sedikit kesal.

Sebenarnya siapa yang mengajaknya kesini? Kenapa Sehun hanya diam setelah sampai taman ini? Kalau tau akan seperti ini, lebih baik ia menolak ajakan Sehun dan memilih pergi kerumah sahabatnya untuk belajar bersama.

Luhan menoleh dengan bibir masih mengerucut imut, ia lihat Sehun sedang menatap pemandangan didepannya.

"ish..!" Luhan beranjak dan berdiri. Ia hentakkan kaki mungilnya pertanda kalau ia sangat kesal.

Sehun salah tingkah melihat Luhan menatapnya sebal. Saat Luhan akan melangkah, tangannya berhasil mencekal lengan Luhan.

"apa?!"

"kau mau kemana?"

"aku mau pulang, percuma juga disini. Kau hanya diam" jawab Luhan kesal.

"mianhe.. aku hanya bingung.."

"Kalau bingung katakan, bukannya hanya diam!" sungut Luhan semakin gemas dengan namja tampan yang biasanya terlihat cool itu kini justru gugup.

Berbeda sekali pikirnya.

"aku sebenarnya..."

"apa?"

Sehun menarik bahu Luhan membuat sang empunya sedikit terkejut, dan Luhan juga semakin terkejut saat Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"duduklah.." bisik Sehun. Namja mungil itu mengerjap imut dan segera duduk, begitupun Sehun.

"s-sekarang apa? apa yang membuatmu bingung" tanya Luhan setenang mungkin. Jantungnya benar-benar tak normal dan ia membenci itu.

"aku.."

"ne?"

"eum.."

**30 menit, kita disini**

**Tanpa suara**

**Dan aku resah**

**Harus menunggu lama**

**Kata darimu**

- HUNHAN n,n -

"Sehun !" kesal Luhan. Ia sudah cukup bersabar menunggu jawaban Sehun, sedari tadi yang ia dengar hanya_ 'aku..' 'aku sebenarnya..' 'aku..'_ ish membuatnya kesal saja.

"hehehe.." tawa Sehun absurd, ia garuk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia menunduk dan menggumam tak jelas.

"Luhan, kau marah padaku?" entah apa yang menjadi pertanyaan Sehun karena yang bertanyapun juga bingung.

"heh? maksudmu?"

"itu.. kau sepertinya kesal sejak datang kemari" jawab Sehun asal

"jelas aku kesal ! bagaimana tidak? Kau mengajakku kesini tapi kau hanya diam.. dan saat kau afghjsdhlkl argh aku sebal !" sungut Luhan.

Sehun tak tau harus bagaimana, ia merasa bersalah membuat Luhan kesal seperti ini.

Sungguh, ini bukan kemauannya! Salahkan saja lidahnya yang kelu dan berakhir dengan mulut terkunci tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Bahkan memikirkannya pun sepertinya sudah sangat susah sekarang, kemana otak cerdasmu Oh Sehun.

Seseorang, tolong bantu namja tampan ini sekarang juga.

**Mungkin butuh kursus merangkai kata**

**Untuk bicara**

**Dan aku benci**

**Harus jujur padamu**

**Tentang semua ini**

- HUNHAN n,n -

"aku mau pulang ! pokoknya pulang pulang pulang !" rengek Luhan, ia pukul lengan Sehun.

"kalau kau masih diam seperti ini, lebih baik aku pergi..!" lanjut Luhan menatap Sehun sebal.

Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan memelas, ia bingung. Sungguh.

Bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya pada namja mungil ini? Bagaimana kalau setelah mengatakan hal itu Luhan akan membencinya? Argh ! sepertinya Sehun butuh seorang guru.

Karna tak mendapat respon dari Sehun, akhirnya Luhan benar-benar beranjak pergi dengan langkah kesalnya.

Menyadari Luhan sudah hilang dari hadapannya, Sehun memukul kepalanya sendiri dan merutuk kesal. Ia segara berlari dan menyusul Luhan.

**Jam dindingpun tertawa**

**Karna ku hanya diam dan membisu**

**Ingin kumaki diriku sendiri**

**Yang tak berkutik didepanmu**

- HUNHAN n,n -

"aishh ! cepat sekali perginya.." Sehun mengacak rambutnya kesal, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri mencari sosok malaikat menurutnya.

Ia kembali melangkah melewati air mancur ditengah taman, matanya masih sibuk mencari. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara itu, suara yang sangat ia kenali.

Kepalanya menoleh dan disana, tepat disamping air mancur Luhan sedang bermain dengan seekor anjing. Entah itu anjing milik siapa, namun mendengar tawa Luhan saja sudah membuatnya gugup dan ikut tersenyum. Langkahnya mendekati Luhan, dan berhenti dalam jarak 3 meter disamping Luhan yang berjongkok.

Ia tatap wajah manis itu, senyumnya sunggu indah dan juga mata rusa yang ikut tersenyum bersamaan dengan bibir mungilnya.

"kau harus mengatakannya Sehun!" ucapnya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Ia mendekati Luhan.

"Lu.." panggilnya.

"eh?" Luhan mendongak masih dengan senyum cerianya.

Sungguh, Sehun sangat terpesona dengan senyum itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya lain dari senyum teman-teman disekitarnya.

"Popo !" teriak seorang anak membuat Luhan dan Sehun menoleh. Sepertinya anak itulah pemilik anjing mungil yang sedari tadi bermain dengan Luhan karena anjing itu langsung berlari mendekati sang pemilik.

Luhan melambai masih dalam keadaan berjongkok.

"ahh manisnya..." gumamnya gemas pada anjing itu, setelahnya ia berdiri dan memandang Sehun dengan mata berbinarnya yang juga memandangnya.

"wae?" tanya Luhan

"kau mengikutiku?" lanjutnya

"aku mencarimu.."

"kenapa mencariku? Bukankah tadi kau mendiamkanku lalu kenapa sekarang kau mencariku"

"ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"mwo?"

"s-sebenarnya.."

"ish mulai lagi.." Luhan memutar bola matanya malas dan berbalik melangkah pergi.

"sebenarnya aku menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu !" ucap Sehun keras.

Luhan berhenti melangkah dengan kedua mata yang membulat sempurna. Ia berbalik dan menampakkan ekspresi yang sama. Sehun sendiri tengah menunduk.

Oh Ayolah ! kemana Sehun yang cool itu? kau itu seme bray ! *author didamprat :v*

Sehun yakin kalau saat ini Luhan tengah menatapnya, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"jadi sedari tadi kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal itu?" ucap Luhan enteng, Sehun mendongak ia tak percaya Luhan setenang itu.

"hahaha, kau sangat Lucu Sehun, kemana sikapmu yang cool itu eoh? Kenapa malu-malu." Ejek Luhan.

Sehun sadar kalau sikapnya tadi memang memalukan, tapi apa itu salah? Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sehun mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"kau mengejekku?" tuntut Sehun.

"eum.. lalu kenapa? Kenyataan bukan?" goda Luhan lagi.

"yak!"

"hahaha makanya katakan dengan jelas Tuan Oh"

Sehun meneteralkan degup jantungnya, setenang mungkin ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia tatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya kemudian menutupnya lagi dan menarik nafas.

"LUHAN! AKU MENYUKAIMU.. MENYAYANGIMU.. AKU MENCINTAIMU ! WOULD YOU BE MINE !" teriak Sehun membuat beberapa pengunjung taman itu memperhatikannya. Ia buka matanya, oh betapa senangnya dia melihat pipi Luhan yang merona hebat.

"BAGAIMANA?" teriak Sehun karna tak mendapat jawaban.

"ish Sehun, kau tak perlu teriak-teriak" gerutu Luhan semakin blushing saja, ia malu diperhatikan pengunjung lain.

"APA?" masih tetap berteriak.

"aish.. ne, aku mau.." jawab Luhan malu-malu.

"AKU TIDAK MENDENGARNYA, KATAKAN LAGI"

"ISH ! IYA TUAN OH ! AKU MAU!" pekik Luhan keras, dan wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Sehun langsung berlari dan memeluk Luhan, membawa tubuh mungil itu berputar kesana kemari.

"aahhh Luhan, aku menyayangimu.."

"hahaha..kau ini dasar.." Luhan tertawa mendengarnya.

**Ada yang lain disenyummu**

**Yang membuat lidahku gugup tak bergerak**

**Ada pelangi dibolamatamu yang memaksa diri tuk bilang**

**Aku sayang padamu**

**Aku sayang padamu**

**END !**

* * *

kkkkk~ doh mian kalo endingnya gaje..

gimana super gaje kan epep saya ini :D

RnR please.. bow~^^


End file.
